


Intro To Horror Shows

by idk_what_username_to_use



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_what_username_to_use/pseuds/idk_what_username_to_use
Summary: Troy and Abed watch The Haunting Of Bly Manor and Troy can't fall asleep after
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> could be read as platonic, but meant to be romantic

Troy should’ve known it would happen. He knew that he couldn’t watch any horror movies or television shows since he was young, but The Haunting of Bly Manor was so popular he felt pressure to watch it. He had gone to Abed about watching it and Abed agreed.

When they sat down to watch it, Troy asked,   
“Wait, do we need to watch the Haunting of Hill House before?”

To this Abed had said,  
“No, they have different stories and characters, there’s no context you need from one to watch the other.”

“Okay, cool.” Troy said with a hint of fear. 

They started watching and Troy was already starting to be afraid, the poem was frightening to him. He felt better once the shots of the wedding rehearsal started playing, but he had a feeling it was going to get incredibly horrifying. It only took him to the moment when Dani saw the figure behind her in the mirror when Troy screamed and jumped back. Abed paused the episode and turned to look at Troy.

“Sorry, you can keep playing, I just got kinda scared.” Troy said.

Abed looked at him for a second then resumed the episode. Once the figure appeared behind Dani again in the mirror, Troy flinched and emitted a soft whine. Abed paused the episode, again, to look at Troy and ask,

“What is it?”

Troy softly said,

“I’m just a bit scared, you can continue playing the episode.”

Abed continued playing the episode, but not before putting his hand out for Troy to hold onto. Troy took his hand and felt a bit better. 

Troy eventually couldn’t take it, it was too scary for him.

“Um, Abed?”

Abed turned to look at Troy.

“Yes?”

“I think I’m going to head to bed.” Troy said while slowly standing up.

Abed tilted his head slightly and asked, “Why?”

“It’s just a little too scary for me, also I don’t want to ruin your viewing of it.”

Abed turned back to the t.v. while Troy left for the blanket fort. He got into bed and closed his eyes but it made him see dark figures, but when he opened his eyes he would see them in the corners of the fort. He knew that going to sleep would be practically impossible. 

Troy stood up and quickly ran across the blanket fort to the exit and looked out at Abed.

“Hey Abed?”

Abed turned his head to look at Troy.

“What?”

“Um, I’m having some trouble going to sleep and I was hoping you could help?”

Abed immediately turned off the t.v. and went into the blanket fort with Troy. Once inside, they went up to the top bunk together. Abed wrapped his arms around Troy and Troy snuggled close into Abed’s touch. 

“I’m sorry I made you stop watching.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t enjoy it very much.”

Troy and Abed laid on the top bunk until eventually they fell asleep.


	2. The Next Morning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Abed woke up the next morning.

The next morning Abed woke up snuggled up with Troy and smiled, he loved this man so much.


End file.
